


Kinktober 2019 (Minako/Akihiko/Junpei)

by n00dleBOT



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Bonds, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Corset, Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forniphillia, Gags, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Laughter During Sex, Leather Kink, Lingerie, Marathon Sex, Masks, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Orgasm Denial, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Smiles, Strip Tease, Stripping, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Wall Sex, Window Sex, formal wear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dleBOT/pseuds/n00dleBOT
Summary: I was debating on this being just Akihiko and Minako, but I looked at the list and was like 'why not both?'. So this Kinktober will be Akihiko/Minako and Junpei/Minako.





	1. Sthenolagina + Medical Play (Akihiko)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: A lot of these are gonna be short because I'm rushing to get these done in one day.

****

Akihiko felt a weight on his hips, he groaned and looked up, his face went red when he saw a person, his wife, Minako, wearing a nurse outfit. “Minako!? What are you -ugh.” He groaned. Aki looked down and see Minako touching his morning wood with a pen.

“It’s for your check-up Mr. Sanada,” Minako said flirtatiously, “Lets first check your chest.” She leans down and slides her fingers on his scars. “Oh~ I see that your chest is so hard and muscular.” 

Akihiko groaned and gripped onto the sheets. “M-Mina-Chan...I need to get to work- ah.” He groaned loudly as Minako started to grind on his erection. Minako began to pull down his flannel boxers. His erection popped out and she giggled, touching it with her fingernail. Aki groaned again and arched his back. He moaned and went red.

“Oh~ you’re so excited. How about we get started then.” Minako took off her panties and started to stroke his cock. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed. Such a handsome...ripped...and muscular man being flustered.” Minako started to sound seductive.

“Dammit Mina-Chan, you’re so sexy right now.” Aki started to keep moaning. Minako giggled and began to lower herself on his cock. She moans loudly, making Aki go over the edge. “F-Fuck Mina-Chan~” He moaned.

“Oh, Aki-kun~ You fit so well~ Are you ready?” Her voice was much softer, more innocent. Aki simply nodded quickly, he bit his lip and leaned his head on the pillow. Minako started to hop up and down on his dick. She laughed and started to grope his chest. “Your chest is so~ nice to touch.” Mina moans again. She started to unbutton her nurse outfit, her bare chest exposed to him. 

Aki couldn’t resist himself and started to grope her boobs, twisting her nipples a little bit. Mina moaned and again, bouncing faster and harder now. “Oh, Mina-Chan~ I’m gonna cum-.” He groaned loudly and held onto Mina’s hips. Minako breathing was uneven, her toes were curled. She laced down on top of Aki, continuing to grope his chest. Aki chortled. “You really like my body don’t you?” He asked teasingly.

Minako only sighed and closed her eyes. Aki laughed softly and pet her back, falling back asleep, forgetting anything important.


	2. Leather (Akihiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In short, leather handcuffs, I didn't know what else to add.

He never was used to being the submissive one in the relationship, but here he was, leather handcuffs on his wrist and ankle. Minako was at the edge of the bed, naked just like him. “It’s so adorable seeing a strong man being tied up.” She teased him.

Aki only groaned, his face was red. Even though he wasn’t touched. Minako finally got on the bed, she lowered herself. “Aki-kun, it so big~” she moaned, “you’re so big~” Minako moaned louder, inserting herself on his cock. Akihiko felt betrayed, he’s not allowed to touch her beautiful body or her soft hair. 

Minako hopped on his cock, moaning every time, Akihiko started to struggle in the cuffs, the leather rubbing against him, he wants to break out of the cuffs so badly, he probably would be able to. 

“Come in Aki-kun~” Minako whined, “I want to hear your moaning.” Akihiko complied when Minako went faster, he groaned loudly, his hips bucked up, and Mina moaned louder. 

They both came quickly, it was loud. Aki groaned, trying to get Mianko’s attention but she was too busy panting. “Mina-Chan,” he finally got her attention, “could you kindly uncuff me please.”

Minako didn’t listen to him though, she fainted on him, circling his pec with her finger. Akihiko groaned, it was from disappointment. He laughed anyway, slowly falling asleep, still buck-naked and cuffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for this being short, I'm rushing a little bit.


	3. Object Insertion (Junpei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Junpei's turn to have a good time!

****

Junpei was grinning as he sees his girlfriend as a moaning mess. There was a rabbit vibrator in her pussy. Her eyes were closed and her movements were rapid. “Junpei-kun~ I wanna feel your cock~” She moaned out. 

She opened her heavy-lidded eyes and saw Junpei, rubbing himself off. “Aww Mina-tan, you look so cute like that though.” He teased her, rubbing faster. 

They both moaned loudly as Minako came...again. The vibrator died and Minako was shaking. Junpei cleaned himself up and got some more tissues and cleaned Minako. 

“Are you ok babe? I might’ve gone too far.” Junpei laughs nervously. Minako puffed up her cheeks. She pushed Junpei onto the bed and climbed on top of him. 

Minako heaved, the sex smell was all around them. She took out another vibrator, turning it on, and shoving it in his ass. “This is for torturing me Junpei-kun.”

He was a moaning mess just like her. He came quickly on her back and gripped onto Minako’s neck. “Yea,” he huffed at her, “I deserved that.” They both laughed, Minako rubbed her cheek on his chest, falling asleep.


	4. Roleplay (Junpei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Junpei and Minako decide to roleplay as Hermes and Aphrodite.

“Are you ready Junpei-kun?” Minako asked seductively. Junpei nodded excitedly. He was in a gold and black god-like outfit, Minako is wearing a gold and white goddess-like outfit, she was sprawled on the bed. 

They both got into character. Junpei walked slowly to her. “Ah Aphrodite~ such a beautiful goddess deserves the greatest rewards.” He stayed in-character. He took Minako’s hand and kissed the ring finger.

“And what does a lowly messenger like you add to the table.” She asks him. Junpei answers by kissing her belly. She starts to giggle, gripping onto his short hair. “I didn’t know such skirt chaser could be so experienced.” She sighed, leaning her head on the pillows.

Junpei didn’t say a word and only kissed down to her thighs. Minako started to moan, pulling his hair a little bit, making him groan. “Oh Hermes, use your skillful tongue on me.” 

He nods and hangs his tongue out, making her giggle. Minako told him that they are not allowed to wear any underwear, and the fact that their outfits were meshed, Minako’s privates was out in the open. 

Junpei began to suck and lick. Minako immediately moaned loudly, she tossed and turned. “Oh Hermes-“

“Call me Junpei.” He grunted at her. Junpei gripped onto her hips. Minako sighed when she came, massaging Junpei’s head.

“Junpei~” She moan. Instead of responding, Junpei took off her outfit and started to kiss the valley between her breasts. “Such a gentleman.” She complimented him, he loved being praised.

He took off his outfit and covered the both of them with a blanket, he buried his face in her boobs. Minako giggled and pet his hair. “You know the real story of Hermes and Aphrodite has Hermes stealing Aphrodite’s sanda and raping her.”

Junpei’s eyes bulge out. “At least we're not like gods and banging the hell out of everyone.” He joked. Minako giggled and kissed his head. They both slept peacefully together. 


	5. Formal Wear (Akihiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfits are based on this https://noctilin.tumblr.com/post/149775252475/tell-me-everything-you-need-everything-you-want

Tonight was a party that Mitsuru held at her big apartment complex she’s living in while she’s in Shibuya. Minako and Akihiko dressed their best, however Minako’s dress seems to have attracted some business men, which of course made Akihiko jealous. Which is why they’re in this situation now in one of the guest bedrooms.

“I can’t believe those men think they can eye my girl.” Aki said, his voice deeper than normal. He kissed her open back, Minako was red like her dress, she covered her blushing face with her arm.

“Aki-kun~ this is embarrassing.” She said quietly. She didn’t want to be loud because, you know, it’s a big party. Aki stood up and started to kiss her neck, she squeaked and it made him laugh. 

“But I can’t resist your adorable and beautiful nature.” He complimented her, Minako became a darker shade of red. She wanted to moan so badly, but she knows that she’s loud when she moans.

Minako could feel herself tingling. She gasped loudly, covering her mouth. She gripped onto his neck, it was enough of a grip to get Aki’s addition. He stopped kissing. “What’s wrong Mina-Chan?” He asked, his voice had concern.

She stroked his stubble. “We should ditch this party and resume this in  _ our  _ apartment~” She whispered huskily. This caught Aki’s attention and he immediately threw Minako on his shoulder. He stormed out of the room and ran out of the party. Mitsuru was very confused.


	6. Hand-job (Junpei)

“Dammit Mina-tan~” He groaned, weaving his fingers in her soft locks. Minako wanted to treat her boyfriend tonight for working with the little leagues, he deserved an award for all his hard work, so Minako is giving him a hand-job. 

Her hand gently moved up and down, not too slow not too fast. She kissed Junpei shoulder blade gently, her bottom lip grazing it, sending chills down his spine. “I want to treat my man with all the love I have.” She sighed, her hand going a little faster. 

He groaned louder, his hips moving, pretending that her hand was her pussy. “Oh yea Mina-tan~ go faster.” He moaned. Minako just smiled and went faster.

Junpei tossed and turned. “Mina...MiNa, MINAKO!” He yelled at the top of his lungs and came, his cum falling on Minako’s hand. “Dammit, I came early.” He huffed.

Minako licked her fingers clean, she giggled softly and wrapped her arms around Junpei’s neck. “But you liked it, didn’t you?” She asked. 

Junpei sighed into the pillow and pet her hair, making her laugh. “Yea. You have skilled hands.” He complimented, giving her a wink. 

Minako covered her and Junpei with the blanket and sighed again. “I’m just happy you’re satisfied.” She yawned, closing her eyes and resting her head on the crook of his neck. They both slept peacefully that night.


	7. Shower Sex + Nipple Play (Junpei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's less of sex and more of teasing.

Today, Minako and Junpei decided to take a shower together, they wanted to try something new in their relationship.

Minako turned on the shower, nice and hot. She unbuttoned her shirt and took off her skirt. Before she could take off her bra, Junpei swoops in, wrapping his arms around her, already butt-naked. “Mind if I help out?” He asked. Minako smiled and nodded. Junpei began to unclip her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He slipped his hand into Minako’s cute panties, but she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

“Let me, but no touching until we’re in the shower.” She explained. Junpei nodded and pulled down her panties. They entered the shower, hot water hitting there cold skin. Junpei rubbed her stomach, he started to kiss her neck.

They began to wash the other’s hair. When Junpei was washing Minako’s hair with shampoo, he took his time, combing her hair with his slim fingers, it was so soft. They finished washing their hair and Minako pulled out the liquid soap, smells like roses and strawberries. 

Minako began to rub Junpei’s chest, he sighed into her touch. He leaned a little closer until he started to groan. Minako started to circle his nipple. “You have some perky nipples.” She complimented, she than licked his nip. 

He moaned, weaving his hand into her soaked hair. “Dammit Mina-tan~” He groaned, he moved his hand to his member and started to rub himself. Minako bit his nipple gently, maybe giving it a little pull. He moaned again.

Junpei came on Minako’s stomach, she giggled and cleaned off the white stuff. “How about we clean up and watch a movie?” She suggested. 

Junpei nodded and cleaned up Minako with soap. Minako turned off the shower and they both dried off and put on fluffy pajamas. Junpei picked up Minako bridal style, making her giggle. They plopped down on the bed and turned on the TV, relaxing.


	8. Stripping/Striptease (Akihiko)

Sexy music began to play, the lights in the living room were purple, and scented candles were scattered around the room. It was the perfect for Akihiko and Minako. 

Minako was standing, swaying her hips back and forth, while Aki was sitting on the couch, only wearing pants. Minako was wearing red lingerie, but the top was covered by a black dress shirt, she started to unbutton it slowly. “You just love to tease me, don’t you?” Akihiko teased. Minako giggled, continuing to tease him by only buttoning halfway, making him groan. 

Minako gets close to him and leans down and moves her hands on his pants. “Want me to take off your pants with my teeth?” She asked with a whisper tone. 

“I would rather have you take off your clothes first and have you titfuck my dick~” He groaned. Minako rolled her eyes and smiled and took off the rest of the dress shirt, the lingerie underneath made her look like a queen. She unbutton his pants with her nimble fingers. 

“I thought you wanted to take off my pants with your teeth?” Aki questioned.

Minako went a little red. “Well I don’t like metal grazing my teeth, I also don’t want to chip a tooth.” They both giggled. She undo his pants and pulled down his red boxers, his cock springs out, the tip hitting her face. They laughed again. 

Minako licked his long shaft with her short tongue, it took her awhile for her to get to the tip. However, she stopped when she heard the door knock. “I know you two are having sex again,” Aki and Mina’s old lady neighbor said angerly, knocking at the door, “turn that music down and keep quiet.” She yelled again, her footsteps begin to fade.

Akihiko and Minako were red from embarrassment, Minako sighed and stood up. “I guess are sexapdes are over Aki-kun.” She whined. She was about to button up the dress shirt but she was stopped by Aki.

“How about we take our sexapades to the shower~” He circled his finger around her belly button. Minako smiled and nodded, Aki picked her up and took her to the bathroom.


	9. Corset (Akihiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako wants to show Akihiko her new corset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is less sex and more of just fluffiness

Minako wanted to try a corset for the first time, however, she was nervous about her insides being squished and rearranged. She looks at herself, wearing a red and black corset and lacy red panties. She doesn’t want to have sex tonight, she just wants to show him.

She breathed and walked out of the bedroom, seeing Akihiko, cross-legged on the couch. Minako moved around, so Aki can see all her curves. When Aki finally looked, his eyebrows rose, he looked shocked.

Minako giggled and turned red. “I bought it last night. I just wanted to show you, that’s all,” she sighed, looking down, “if we do want to use this in the bedroom, I don’t want this too tight, or else all of my insides get rearranged.” She explained to.

Akihiko stood up and placed his hands and her shoulder. “Mina-chan, it’s fine. I would love to use this, but I don’t want you suffocating when you’re in this,” Aki kissed her temple, “are you tight in it now?” He asked. He gripped onto the corset and pulled it outward gently, the corset immediately fell to the floor. 

They looked at each other and started to laugh. Akihiko pulled her into a kiss, swaying her hips back and forth. 


	10. Masks (Akihiko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more sexual tension

Minako swayed her hips as Akihiko danced with her. Akihiko and Minako were invited to a masquerade ball that Mitsuru was hosting. The music was calm and smooth.

Minako closed her eyes and leaned on Akihiko, imagining both of them making love to this song. Imagining his hands feeling every part of her. Kissing her thighs and squeezing her chest. Minako moans softly.

Akihiko combed his fingers through her hair. “You look beautiful in that mask,” He complimented, “you should wear that in the bedroom~” He whispered into her ear, she sighed. 

Minako intertwined her fingers with him, they moved side-to-side, laughing. They pulled closer again, kissing passionately. Minako lifted herself on her tippy-toes and whispered into his ear. “How about we ditch this party and try the masks in the bedroom~” 

Akihiko didn’t say a word and only picked up Minako bridal style, making her giggled. They left the party and had a romantic night in bed. 


	11. Hair Pulling (Junpei0

Minako and Junpei were in bed, Minako jumping on his cock while Junpei was pulling her long soft hair. Minako cried out and moaned, gripping onto Junpei’s back. “Junpei-kun, it’s coming~” She moaned.

She gripped onto Junpei’s short hair when she came. They both moaned loudly and fell on the bed together. “Pulling my hair is one of the sexiest things you ever did.” He complimented, stroking her cheek.

Minako pushed herself up with her elbows. “So all the other times we had sex isn’t sexy?” She questioned, almost sounded insulted. Junpei was shocked and started to apologize.

“I’m not saying that this is the only time your sexy, you’re sexy all the time,” he kissed her cheek, “goodnight Mina-tan~” He pulled the sheets over them. They both laughed and kissed, cuddling and embracing, dozing off to sleep.


End file.
